On Top Of the List (Indonesian)
by ttalgibit
Summary: Baekhyun hanya suka perempuan dan seorang raksasa bernama Chanyeol ada di bagian teratas daftar harus-dihindari-nya. Pada dasarnya diinspirasi oleh sebuah lagu (*) EXO, NonAU, Yaoi, Baekyeol, Translation.


**On Top Of the List**

Pairing: Baekyeol

Genre: Romance, Humor.

A/N: Hello, yeah, ini adalah translation dari FF saya sendiri haha :D ini FF pertama aku, dan gatau kenapa malah pake bahasa inggris, itu karena aku kurang pede *uhuk* ini hanyalah copy-paste dari lagunya Rihanna - California King Bed. Dan, dan maaf kalo kurang jelas, ini pertama kalinya aku nyoba translate sesuatu, haha :D please enjoy and mind to RnR?

* * *

Baekhyun suka perempuan. Yah, dia kan fanboy— fans beratnya SNSD, lihat saja kumpulan album dan poster SNSD-nya yang berharga.

Baekhyun suka perempuan. Atau begitulah dia kira sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang spesial tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir dia bisa berkata demikian, kecuali tingginya yang abnormal dan dia mempunyai suara yang berat dan seksi yang tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya, dan tidak, baekhyun tidak pendek, sama sekali tidak, hanya saja Chanyeol itu adalah raksasa. Dan, apa baru saja dia berkata bahwa Chanyeol seksi—? Manis? _Yang benar saja Baek?_

Itulah kenapa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meletakkan nama Chanyeol di bagian teratas dalam daftar yang _harus dihindari_-nya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir tertarik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merupakan orang yang selalu berteman baik dengan semua orang, semua orang menyukainya, dia adalah tipe kupu-kupu sosial, _dan sangat berisik. _Tindakannya selalu tidak bisa diprediksi, dan _sangat_ membingungkan. Dengan senyuman-penuh-giginya yang yang bodoh dan wajah konyolnya kemanapun ia pergi, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang ia dapati nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan terkadang Baekhyun tidak berdaya dan melihat Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang hangat dang bersinar, seakan-akan ia adalah _sebuah bintang._

Oke, yang tadi itu sangat gombal, sekarang kalian tahu seberapa _bahaya-_nya Chanyeol itu.

"Ini hanya sekedar rasa simpati," dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "dia hanya penghangat pribadiku."

Tapi setiap saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya sensasi kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya membuktikan dia salah.

_Bagaimana caranya ia meraih Chanyeol?_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hari, mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Dia tidak akan pernah meraih Chanyeol tidak peduli sebera banyak ia menginginkannya, _sama seperti bintang-bintang itu, kalian bisa melihat mereka tapi tidak akan pernah meraihnya._

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam satu juta tahun melintas hal tentang "menjadi gay" di dalam otaknya. Baekhyun benci cara ia meragukan orientasi seksual-nya sendiri. Baekhyun mencoba yang terbaik untuk menyangkal perasaannya, berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kemungkinan patah hati, dan bisa dibilang menghindari teman sekamarnya cukup sulit.

"Aku suka perempuan, perempuan seksi dengan dada besar," dia memandangi salah satu poster SNSD-nya sebelum mengubur wajahnya di bantalnya dan berteriak frustrasi.

"Ada masalah apa dengan perempuan dan dada besar, Baek?" dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak mengerang karena suara itu milik Chanyeol, _kecengan_-nya—, tidak, maksudnya teman sekamar-nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Baekhyun tersipu, masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, "tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang memiliki dada paling besar?" Chanyeol mengabaikannya, tertawa.

Baekhyun membeku. Ia sangat berharap ia bisa menendang bokong Chanyeol, karena, _sial_, Chanyeol sedang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada _DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDUR SIALANNYA, _dan tentu saja kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya tidak membantunya sama sekali, _terimakasih banyak._

Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk tertawa bersamanya, dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "Baek? Ada masalah apa?"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak membalikkan kepalanya.

"Baek, lihat aku," dia mencolek punggung Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya meleleh.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jiwa malangnya meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah bantalmu lebih menarik dariku sampai-sampai kamu tidak mau melihat kearahku?"

Baekhyun mulai berpura-pura ia sedang tidur dengan mendengkur_— yang gagal dengan suksesnya._

"Baek? Apa kamu sedang tidur?"

Baekhyun tetap berpura-pura. Dia tidak ingin membalikkan wajahnya, karena Chanyeol akan melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Beban di sampung Baekhyun menghilang. Dia menunggu hingga suara langkah kaki tidak terdengar dan kemudian hening, _akhirnya_, Ia menghela nafas lega. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pergi ke tempat tidurnya sendiri untuk tidur. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya—

Hanya untuk menemukan Chanyeol sedang memandanginya, berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan gitar di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak sedang tidur, Baek."

Baekhyun mengerang, "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Kamu tidak menyalak seperti anjing, dan tidakkah kamu tahu kalau kamu berbicara waktu tidur?" Chanyeol membaringkan punggungnya di kerangka tempat tidur Baekhyun, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "apa kamu sedang mencoba menghindariku? Aku menyadarinya Baek, aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu kita sudah tidak berbicara sesering dulu, dan sepertinya kamu selalu menghindariku, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu bisa memberitahuku semuanya, aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, kamu punya aku, Baek, kita _teman_, kan?" Chanyeol melihatnya dengan penuh rasa perhatian.

Kata-kata itu menghantam Baekhyun. _Teman?_ Baekhyun berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk tersenyum, kenapa kata itu membuatnya kecewa? _Hanya teman? Tidak lebih?_

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahuku," Chanyeol memposisikan gitarnya, "tapi berhentilah mengabaikanku."

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya, sungguh terkadang Baekhyun berpikir bahwa tangan Chanyeol bisa membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan, lihat saja tangannya yang besar dan jarinya yang panjang, tidak secantik tangan Baekhyun, tapi terkadang ketika mereka bergandengan tangan, tangan mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. Dan begitulah Baekhyun, mengagumi Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin, Baekhyun berpikir, dia harus berhenti menyangkal perasaannya, karena segala hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia, dia tidak bisa menghindari chanyeol selamanya. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun, dia sedang bergumam.

Baekhyun benar-benar berharap dia tidak sedang bermimpi, karena Chanyeol sedang bernyanyi, _untuk Baekhyun_. Baekhyun tidak peduli apabila suara Chanyeol terlalu berat untuk menyanyikan nada tinggi, _sial_, itu merupakan suara _ter-seksi_ yang pernah ia dengar. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menjerit seperti seorang fangirl, _yang sama sekali tidak jantan._

_**Chest to chest, nose to nose  
Palm to palm, we were always just that close**_

_(Dada ke dada, hidung ke hidung_

_Telapak tangan ke telapak tangan, kita selalu hanya sedekat itu)_

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendapati teman sekamarnya memeluknya erat— _seakan-akan dia adalah teddy bear. Terlalu dekat, memangnya Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang privasi?_ Dia mengerang, tidak sanggup menangani panas. Dia baru saja hendak tidur di sofa di ruang tamu ketika teman sekamarnya memanggil namanya,

"Chanyeol."

_Apakah dia baru saja memanggil nama Chanyeol?_

_Tapi kenapa?_

_**Wrist to wrist, toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**_

_(pergelangan tangan ke pergelangan tangan, jari kaki ke jari kaki_

_Bibir yang terasa persis seperti bagian dalam sebuah bunga mawar)_

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memandang wajah cantiknya, memandang kedua bibir itu, karena bibir itu dapat memanggil namanya dengan begitu indah. _Dia paling suka ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya._

Chanyeol mencium bibir lembut itu, _mencuri satu atau dua ciuman tidak akan menyakitkan, kan?_

_**Eye to eye, cheek to cheek  
Side by side, you were sleeping next to me**_

_(Mata ke mata, pipi ke pipi_

_Berdampingan, kamu tidur di sebelahku)_

Baekhyun selalu menyelinap ke tempat tidur Chanyeol pada tengah malam dengan puppy-eyes-nya, "Terlalu dingin, aku bisa masuk angin, tolong izinkan aku tidur denganmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, _kenapa sih dia punya teman sekamar yang manja seperti dia?_

_Tapi kenapa dia setuju? _Dia bisa menolak_, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya._

Chanyeol menikmati tontonan tengah malamnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah gagal menarik perhatiannya.

_Dia jatuh hati, dengan keras._

_**Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets**_

_(lengan ke lengan, senja hingga subuh dengan tirai yang tertutup_

_Dan sedikit kemarin malam di atas seprai ini)_

Setiap kali Baekhyun berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak ingin menutup kedua matanya.

Memeluknya dari senja hingga subuh, _Baekhyun membuat sehari terasa seperti semenit._

_**So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us?**_

_(Jadi bagaimana bisa ketika aku mengulurkan jari-jariku_

_Sepertinya lebih dari sekedar jarak diantara kita?)_

Chanyeol berjalan dengan gugup, waktu ia mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Baek?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis.

Chanyeol menyodorkannya sepiring bacon yang ia masak sendiri, yang ia tambahkan seluruh cintanya di dalamnya, _dan hampir menghanguskan seluruh dapur— yah, mungkin seluruh dorm (*asrama) mereka._ "Aku mencintai _Bacon_." Dia berkata dengan kencang setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, _atau mungkin berteriak?_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil piringnya, "terimakasih, aku juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum. _MAMA anda dengar itu? Dia juga mencintaiku, oh yes—_

"Chanyeol ini enak sekali, aku benar-benar menyukai bacon-mu," Kedua mata Baekhyun bersinar setelah mencicipinya, memudarkan senyum Chanyeol, "ah, aku akan membagi ini dengan yang lain."

Chanyeol meluruskan tangannya, mengulurkan jari-jarinya untuk menangkap sesuatu, tapi Baekhyun pergi sebelum ia dapat menghentikannya.

_**In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart**_

_(Di kasur California King ini_

_Kita terpisah sejauh sepuluh ribu mil)_

Baekhyun berhenti menyelinap ke tempat tidur Chanyeol saat tengah malam,dan pastinya sedang menghindarinya. _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, _apakah dia menyadari cintanya yang tak padam?_

_Tidak, Baekhyun sangat bebal sampai-sampai Chanyeol frustrasi._

Dan ada jarak yang besar di antara mereka_, tanpa mereka ketahui._

_**I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king**_

_(Aku sudah berharap kepada bintang-bintang ini_

_Agar kamu mencintaiku, California King-ku)_

Baekhyun sudah tidak tidur di tempat tidur Chanyeol, tapi dia masih memanggil namanya waktu tidur. Dia melirik sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur, kakinya terbuka lebar. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah jendela, menyibakkan tirai dan memandangi bintang-bintang, diam-diam berharap pada bintang-bintang itu dan bertanya-tanya—

_Apakah dia tidak mungkin dicapai?_

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter**_

_(Ketika aku merasa seperti akan menyerah pada kita_

_Kamu berbalik dan memberikan aku sentuhan terakhir_

_Yang membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik_

_Dan bahkan ketika kedua mataku semakin basah)_

Chanyeol menangis diam-diam malam itu, merasa putus asa seperti biasanya. Dia sudah mencoba terlalu sering sampai-sampai ia lelah.

"Chanyeol?"

Dia membeku.

"Apakah kamu sedang menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan, "sudah, sudah, pria dewasa itu tidak menangis."

Chanyeol tertawa, senyum menempel pada wajahnya.

"Bagus, kamu lebih cocok tersenyum, Chanyeol," Dia menghapus air matanya.

"Terimakasih, Baek," Chanyeol merasa jauh lebih baik.  
_  
__**So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming**_

_(Sangat bingung ingin bertanya padamu apakah kamu mencintaiku_

_Tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat sangat lemah_

_Mungkin selama ini aku telah bermimpi)_

"Baek, apakah kamu menyayangiku?" pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyesalinya.

Pertanyaan itu juga mengejutkan Baekhyun tapi ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol hampir saja melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian mulai menghitung dengan jarinya, "Aku sayang kamu, ibuku, ayahku, kakak laki-lakiku, Joonmyun-hyung, Xiumin-hyung, Luhan-hyung, Kris-hyung, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin, Yixing, Tao, Sehun, dan—"

Dia terus menghitung dan menyebutkan nama-nama— _yang kebanyakan Chanyeol bahkan tidak kenal._

_Baekhyun hanya sayang pada semua orang. _Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Tidak apa-apa, _setidaknya dia menyayanginya._

_**In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king**_

_(Di kasur California King ini_

_Kita terpisah sejauh sepuluh ribu mil_

_Aku sudah berharap kepada bintang-bintang ini_

_Agar kamu mencintaiku, California King-ku)_

Chanyeol sedang melamun, memikirkan tentang bagaimana untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun ketika Jongin mendekatinya pada suatu hari.

"Kamu kentara (*Kelihatan jelas) banget deh."

Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku membicarakan tentang Baekhyun-hyung," Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol membuat ekspresi wajah 'o'

"Sini biarkan aku memberimu beberapa nasehat," Jongin berkata dengan senyum menyeringai, "pertama, pastikan hanya ada kalian berdua, kedua, lepaskan pakaianmu—"

"Tu-tunggu," Chanyeol memotong, "Aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku— dan berharap dia mencintaiku juga, bukannya akan memperkosanya."

"Percayalah padaku, hyung, ini pasti berhasil," Jongin menepuk pundaknya, memberikan wajah meyakinkan, "lumayan kentara loh, aku berani bertaruh seisi dorm sudah tahu kecuali Baekhyun sendiri, lakukan sesuatu atau aku akan memaksamu, semoga berhasil."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat Jongin berlalu. _Kenapa Jongin bahkan salah satu dari maknae_. Bocah nakal itu benar-benar senang memamerkan tubuhnya, tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan membuka pakaiannya di depan Baekhyun. Dia lebih suka bermain dengan gitar atau drum-nya—

Sebuah bohlam lampu muncul dari siapa-yang-tahu-darimana. _Terimakasih Jongin._

Dan di sanalah Chanyeol berada, menuangkan seluruh perasaanya selama ini, menyanyikan chorus (*Reff) terakhirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu lagu tadi, California King-ku?" Chanyeol tersipu, Baekhyun memasang wajah bebalnya, "aku tahu kamu menyanyi lebih bagus dariku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas, _apakah Chanyeol baru saja merayunya dengan lagu?_ Baekhyun gemetaran dan Chanyeol mulai panik, "Baek? Kamu baik-baik saja? A-aku minta maaf, Apa aku membuatmu takut? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mulai menangis, _ini bukan mimpi, kan?_ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Begitu ya, Kamu tidak mencintaiku juga, aku tahu kamu suka perempuan, maafkan aku karena sudah bertindak bodoh," ada luka tersirat di mata Chanyeol, tapi ia masih tersenyum layaknya orang idiot, "Kumohon, Baek, berjanjilah padaku setelah semua ini kamu tidak akan menghindariku."

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mencintaimu?" Baekhyun mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan-penghancur-tulang (*pelukan erat).

Chanyeol berkedip, dia bisa merasakan bibir Baekhyun pada lekukan lehernya, mengirimkan getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting— "a-aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Maaf," Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukkannya, sebelum terisak, "aku selalu mencintaimu, bodoh, terkadang aku tidak mau mengakuinya jadi aku menghindarimu, dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasanya sakit, dan air mata ini adalah air mata bahagian oke? Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkikik_, sangat menyeramkan,_ "terimakasih."

Baekhyun memukul punggungnya, "seharusnya kamu bilang _'aku juga mencintaimu'_ bukan terimakasih."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya tapi kemudian mencium Baekhyun, ciumannya sama sekali tidak terburu-buru ataupun kasar, ciuman itu manis dan penuh gairah. Bibir Baekhyun terasa lembut pada bibirnya sendiri, dan ada sensasi geli di sana. Dan rasanya jauh jauh lebih menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Dia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, kehabisan nafas, melenguh udara, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dan, Baek, ada sesuatu yang harus aku akui," Chanyeol menyeringai, "ingat waktu aku bilang bahwa kamu berbicara waktu tidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yah, kamu selalu memanggilku waktu tidur."

Senyum Baekhyun pudar. Dia tahu orang-orang normal biasanya ketakutan jika mereka mendapati seseorang memperhatikan mereka saat sedang tidur, tapi Baekhyun pikir itu memalukan. _Chanyeol memperhatikannya saat dia sedang tidur? Yang benar saja?_

"Aku tidak bermaksud memata-mataimu atau apa, hanya saja kamu terlihat manis saat sedang tidur, kecuali kamu tidur dengan kaki terbuka lebar."

Baekhyun tersipu kemudian menyeringai, "apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Mudah, cintai saja aku, dan pastikan itu untuk selamanya," Chanyeol menjawab sambiol menarik Baekhyun untuk menciumnya lagi.

Di atas tempat tidur itu, di bawah bintang-bintang itu, tidak ada lagi jarak, air mata, ataupun keraguan, karena Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan, Caifornia King-nya—

Dan Baekhyun masih suka perempuan, dan pastinya kan menjadi fanboy SNSD selamanya. Tapi sekarang, Nama Chanyeol ada di bagian teratas dari daftar yang-paling-dicintai-nya.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: percaya deh, versi bahasa inggrisnya ngga se-gombal ini, ngga tau kenapa pas di translate kok jadi norak banget ;A;

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Thanks udah baca sampai sini *bows*


End file.
